


Pink Tulip

by Wall_Creeping_Ivy (PhaedraZev)



Series: The Wallflowers of Wreath [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Brothels, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Kabeshiri, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Stuck in a wall, Suspension, Triple Penetration, fucked by strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraZev/pseuds/Wall_Creeping_Ivy
Summary: A lusty whore has a very fulfilling day.
Series: The Wallflowers of Wreath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Pink Tulip

Pink Tulip was one of the happiest and best paid wallflowers at the Wreath. The reason for her happiness stemmed from the same reason she earned more than most.

Her wall keeps all of her holes free for use.

The wall that held her was thick and comfortable. It starts where the curve of her hips meets her waist and ends at the top of her shoulders, leaving her neck -and most important- her lips exposed for one set of clients, while her backside dangles precariously on the other side with her toes just barely gaining purchase on the floor. Pink Tulip enjoys the dangle, though. The feeling of helplessness. All three holes vulnerable to be taken advantage of while she lays there, trapped. When both sides are taken advantage of at once,  _ ah,  _ it’s pure bliss!

Her night began with a one-sided affair. A thin, erect cock making hurried work inside of her. As he held her hips, she could determine his age by the budding calluses on his fingers. As he finished inside of her, hand rubbing against her behind as if in apology, she couldn’t help but chuckle.  _ Oh, the sweetness of young men. _

Though her blindfold kept her in darkness, she was alerted to a new customer by the rustle of her booth’s curtain. Pink Tulip smiled at the notice. Her pussy may be warmed up, now, but her tongue was eager to play! She felt the heat as his cock hovered at the edge of her lips. With excitement she licked her lips, then stretched further to lick his cock, enticing him closer. The man leaned in, allowing the head to take residence on her tongue. She welcomed it happily. Her tongue swirling around the head, then flicked at the edges, beckoning him closer. Her client obliged her lust. His cock slid further down her tongue. Now she was able to truly enjoy him. Her head bobbed, savouring his shaft with every stroke. The man moaned. His hand dug into her hair as he matched her thrusts, pushing himself deeper inside of her. Then, the most wonderful of sensations arrived-

A finger slicked across her pussy.

_ Yes! _ She thought. Someone was there on the other side. She was going to be used to her full potential! Pink Tulip moaned in anticipation. Feeling the rumble of her moan, the man before her began to move faster in his strokes. Behind her, though, the other client teased with his fingers. One finger, then two, while his other hand caressed her thighs. A beautiful sensation, to be sure, but this whore has already been warmed up and she wants  _ more! _ Her hips bucked, begging for him. The way he was teasing her was unbearable. In a rare instance of desperation, she almost wished the wall wasn’t keeping her trapped. She felt the urge to break free, to push the man down and ride him to  _ kingdom come! _

The thought made her shudder. In begging for release her body found a new wave of ecstasy. She is trapped here, for certain; but,  _ oh, _ how she loves to feel trapped! Around the man’s fingers her own walls tightened. Her release held him, encasing him with liquid gratitude. 

That must have been a signal for the man, as soon enough his fingers vanished, and were replaced by a full, hard cock. This time there was no slow teasing. He filled her almost immediately. Her cum had cleared all resistance, and he took advantage with a full assault. He pounded into her. Hard thrusts that filled and excited her. Pink Tulip screamed in joy, muffled as it was by the cock ramming down her throat. 

This, this was the sensation she loved. The sensation she  _ craved. _ To be pumped mercilessly at both ends. A fuckhole sandwiched by two rigid cocks. No matter how loud she screamed, or how hard her arms and torso wished to twist at the onslaught, she was trapped here. Trapped and blindfolded to be fucked at the mercy of unknown men. The thought made her scream. It made her  _ cream, _ lavishing the second cock in a spray of cum. Her joy must have been contagious to the generous clients, as each of them reached their peak. Hot cum washed down her throat. Her pussy, too, felt the shudders as the other client came inside of her. All three of them had cum at once.  _ What bliss! _

The man at her backside pulled out. His cocked rubbed greedily against her wet pussy before making his departure. The man in her mouth soon pulled out as well. He, however, lifted her chin slowly upwards. “Here’s a gift to remember me by.” He said. Her lips were met by a sticky substance, one which rolled across her lips as if applying lipstick. When he finished she gave it a quick taste. She knew it instantly as the salty remnants of his cum. The horny wallflower grinned at the cheeky gift. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She purred. “I hope to have you cum again, soon.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” His voice was husky and heavy, and Pink Tulip knew the man must be grinning at the thought. No doubt already planning his next trip to the Wreath.

The curtain rustled and Pink Tulip was once again alone. She used that time to catch her breath and her bearings. A flower to settle in her earthen wall and wait to be plucked.

Then the most unusual of sensations happened to Pink Tulip. It happened so suddenly that she barely had time to process it until it was too late. While her lower half rested and dangled, her thighs were suddenly thrust apart. Two pairs of hands had hoisted them up and spread them wide and parallel to the floor. Then, before she could comprehend it, the thickest cock rammed deep inside of her and erased all ability to think. 

The thick cock pounded her without an edge of mercy. It was forceful and fast. His hands, thick and grasping, clawed tightly on her ass as he pushed forward. The two other pairs of hands, meanwhile, held firm on her thighs and calves, allowing the man’s thick cock to ram flush against her pussy. The way he fucked her, the way he pummeled into her, Pink Tulip felt less like a fucktoy and more like a part of the wall being drilled into oblivion by a jackhammer. She screamed and screamed, her voice going raw at the insanity of the man’s thickness and power. She didn’t know if she could cope. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Then another surprise came. One of his hands ventured away from her cheek, only to return to the top of it. With it, a wet thumb slid into her asshole. Pink Tulip gasped and bucked at the new sensation. As the thumb began to pump with his thrusts, though, she began to moan. Pink Tulip loves having two holes filled at once, but never has it been like this! Tears rolled down her face, overwhelmed with sensory overload yet  _ marvelling _ at the way her holes were being explored. Somehow the sensation of her asshole being fucked enhanced the pounding in her pussy. Like a delectable sauce over a piece of meat it diminished the overall sense of power yet raised it to a full richness. It filled her very being with its flavour!

Just when the wallflower thought she reached the high of potential, a new surprise came her way. The curtain rustled, bringing in a new client. Pink Tulip’s mind  _ rushed _ with excitement and possibilities. Though her throat felt raw, she needed to speak. “Please,” she begged, “please fuck me, Sir! I want your cum down my throat! Please!”

The new man was more than willing to oblige. She wet his cock eagerly with her tongue. Panting and moaning all the while. Soon, her greatest wish was granted as she swallowed his cock whole. 

She never knew in her life how badly she needed this. Her mouth, her ass, and her pussy fucked all at once, as if the angels themselves were blessing her with the gift of cum. It was the hardest she ever came. Even as thick as the strong man was pounding her, she gushed hard around him like a river bursting through a dam. It heightened further as his free hand slapped her ass. Then, again, as the pairs of hands pinched her thighs. She moaned at the sensation. 

Through her moaning and gushing, her clients spurred to push forward, more eager than before. Pink Tulip hadn’t thought it was possible for the thick client. Already he ravaged her pussy with brutal abandon. Now, though, he pounded her so hard the wallflower felt as though she may break through the wall and burst onto the other side! The only solace to that fear was her newer client pushing greedily against the back of her throat. She screamed loudly. Her throat vibrated around his cock in desperate ecstasy. 

Both men pummeled her mercilessly, and the whole world lost all meaning. There was nothing left of her, now. She wasn’t even a wallflower, anymore. She is three holes in a wall, holes whose existence depended on two cocks and a thrusting thumb. Nothing else mattered. Their thrusts are her heartbeat, their cum is the blood racing through her veins and giving her life. Every inch of her holes filled until  _ oh! OH! _

Every inch filled completely with cum! 

The three of them came together. Hot liquid filled her every being. Tears of joy streamed down her face. Fervent pleas of thanks and wonderment passed her lips when the second man’s cock released her throat. 

The thick man, still deep inside her, had his second hand release her. Then, with slick wetness, it’s fingers rubbed against her clit. She yelped and shuddered at the sensation. Her hips moved along with his rubbing. With pussy and ass and clit all wet and wanting, Pink Tulip found herself shuddering in the aftershocks of orgasm. An extra burst of cum squirted out from her. Delighted, the thick man pumped inside of her for good measure, ensuring that every last drop of orgasm left her quivering body. The technique was exhilarating and exhausting. It felt as though he was claiming every shudder of orgasm all for himself. 

_ But that’s the point of a wallflower. _ Despite her exhaustion, the thought made Pink Tulip smile. To have all three holes rendered by powerful cocks. To be completely at their mercy, yet receiving none. What a way to be used! 

On the other side of the wall, the four hands lowered her legs to the floor. The sensation pushed her own walls against the thick cock. Then, with suction and release, he pulled away from her wet hole. With it, he removed his thumb and slid his slick, thick cock upwards, teasing the now empty hole. Pink Tulips eyes went wide at the tease. The wetness of his cock rubbed and threatened against her; only for his hand to give two sharp pats before he walked away. Pink Tulip shuddered at the sensation. That cock and pats held a sharp meaning she knew well.

_ I’ll be back for more. _

Yet as ominous as it felt to feel that thick cock tease her hole, a deep part of her shuddered in anticipation. That man had ravaged her beyond compare, and she couldn’t wait for him to do it again!


End file.
